Circus Baby
:Você está procurando por Bidybab, por Electrobab, por Baby de FNaF World, ou até mesmo por Scrap Baby de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator? FNaFSL = , mais conhecida como Baby, é a principal antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location e funciona como a principal atração de Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento. Aparência Baby é um animatrônico feminino com uma aparência em geral semelhante a de um palhaço. Tem o cabelo ruivo e maria-chiquinhas elevadas em cada lado de sua cabeça, prendidas no cabelo por elásticos azuis. Ela tem olhos verdes grandes brilhantes, cílios azuis e sobrancelhas curtas e azuis. Os lados de seus olhos também são cobertos de azul. Sua boca é aberta em um sorriso largo, revelando pequenos dentes de seu endoesqueleto, emoldurados por lábios finos e vermelhos. Suas bochechas são grandes, redondas e vermelhas, e seu nariz é vermelho e ligeiramente virado para cima. O meio de sua barriga é exposto, revelando um ventilador de metal cercado por um triângulo laranja com pontos arredondados. Algumas partes de seu corpo têm segmentos de prata em formas retangulares, e suas mãos têm palmas vermelhas. As pontas de seus dedos, que parecem ser articulados, não são selados, revelando uma prata brilhante por baixo, semelhante a Springtrap; Esta é a parte de sua maquinaria usada para inflar balões. Seus joelhos têm tampas redondas, brilhantes e prateadas, e partes de seu corpo têm o que parecem ser "alfinetes" azuis. Ela usa uma roupa vermelha com babados nos ombros, e uma saia vermelha com babados nas pontas. Os seus sapatos são vermelhos, apontados e enrolados, brancos no fundo, e em cima tem brilhantes esferas de ouro (possivelmente sinos); Estes são sapatos usados por um bobo da corte. Ela segura um microfone laranja com um tom vermelho em sua mão esquerda. Como todos os animatrônicos do jogo, seu corpo é feito de placas segmentadas, que podem se mover livremente, com algumas exceções; algumas placas são estáticas. As únicas placas conhecidas que podem mover-se são as de seu rosto, braço esquerdo e o triângulo de sua barriga também pode mover-se. Baby fala com uma voz suave, e nunca levanta sua voz acima de um silenciado tom. Ela tende a se distrair com o pensamento das crianças, mudando ligeiramente os tons ao usar as palavras. Jogabilidade Durante a Noite 1, Circus Baby é pra ser encontrada em Galeria Circus. No entanto, após repetidos choques dados pelo jogador, ela se recusa a aparecer em seu palco, mas de alguma forma consegue convencer HandUnit que apareceu. Baby faz sua primeira aparição na Noite 2, onde ela informa o jogador para ele se esconder debaixo da mesa para evitar ser atacado pelas Bidybabs. Ela então instrui o jogador a ignorar as instruções de HandUnit, e diz que é para ele prosseguir devagar e silenciosamente através da Galeria da Ballora, a fim de restaurar a energia do estabelecimento. Na Noite 3, antes que o jogador entre no Auditório Funtime pela primeira vez, ele têm a opção de visitar Controle Circus novamente, embora HandUnit solicite que o jogador não faça isso. Ao fazer isso, e ir embaixo da mesa, Baby irá contar ao jogador sobre o que ela costumava fazer em sua própria pizzaria. Ela faz a sua próxima aparição na Noite 4. Depois que o jogador é atacado por Funtime Foxy no final da Noite 3, ela o esconde em uma roupa "springlock" vazia na Sala do Scooper. Quando o jogador acorda, ela o informa sobre sua situação atual e também irá complementar sobre como ela aprendeu a "fingir" ao longo dos anos. Depois de desmontar Ballora, ela vai abrir as placas faciais da roupa antes de sair, forçando o jogador a esperar até o dia seguinte. thumb|Placa facial de Baby abrindo para revelar um teclado. Observe a abertura da placa do braço para o cartão-chave. Ela faz sua aparição final, e agora física, na Noite 5 onde o jogador deve realizar a manutenção nela na sala Partes & Serviço. Neste quarto, seu endoesqueleto é totalmente ausente, presumidamente, tomado e usado para criar Ennard. Baby irá instruir o jogador a inserir um código de acesso em um teclado conectado a ela, para obter um cartão contendo sua voz. Se o jogador não for rápido o suficiente para inserir o código, ou inserir um número incorreto no teclado, Ennard sem sua máscara irá dar um jumpscare no jogador. Depois, ao seguir a instrução de Baby, no Auditório Funtime, ela ajuda o jogador a evitar Ballora (que, na realidade, é Ennard) e os leva para a Sala do Scooper. Minigame Ela também faz uma aparição em um minigame que o jogador pode jogar aleatoriamente após uma morte ou a partir do menu Extra após obter o primeiro final. O objetivo do jogo é dar a todas as crianças vários cupcakes para torná-los felizes. O jogador é cronometrado ao fazer isso e deve alcançar a meta no final, a fim de ter sucesso. Falhar em um salto ou ficar sem tempo fará com que Baby se dissipe, resultando em Game Over. Arquivo:Scream op3-2.ogg }} Custom Night Circus Baby não aparece como animatrônico na Custom Night, entretanto, sua voz pode ser ouvida na penúltima cutscene dizendo "Você não vai morrer.". Curiosidades *Baby foi o primeiro animatrônico do jogo a ser revelado. *A primeira aparição de Baby foi no final do Update 1.2 de Five Nights at Freddy's World, onde ela mata o seu criador. **Baby, Funtime Foxy e Lolbit são os únicos personagens do jogo a aparecerem de alguma forma em FNaF World. **No entanto, em FNaF World, ela possui olhos amarelos em vez de verdes. *Assim como Bonnie, Scott Cawthon revelou ter bastante medo de Baby. *Ironicamente, Baby é a única antagonista do jogo a não ter um jumpscare. **Baby, juntamente com Balloon Boy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Electrobab, Lolbit e Minireena 2 são os únicos antagonistas de toda a série a não terem um jumpscare. **Isso se o jumpscare dela no trailer não for contado. *Baby tem o "Making of" com mais imagens, tendo no total 14. *Baby é uma dos únicos animatrônicos do jogo a aparecer em um minigame. O outro é Ennard, no minigame da Custom Night. *Observa-se que Baby no jogo tem olhos verdes, porém no minigame ela tem olhos azuis. **Isso pode estar relacionado com a menina nos minigames, como seus olhos são verdes. **Isto pode implicar que Baby foi possuída pela menina mencionada acima. Isso pode ser relacionado a alguns filmes de terror onde os personagens mudam suas cores dos olhos quando eles não são os mesmos. *Assim como Funtime Freddy, Circus Baby tem um microfone na mão esquerda. **Isso faz de Circus Baby, junto de Freddy Fazbear e todos os seus outros homólogos (excluindo Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear e Nightmare), os únicos animatrônicos de toda a série a terem um microfone como instrumento de trabalho. **A única vez que Baby faz uma aparência física é na sala Partes & Serviço, em um estado imóvel, sem o seu endoesqueleto. *Baby, no primeiro teaser de Sister Location, parece diferente do seu modelo atual no jogo, o que significa que aquele modelo do teaser é provavelmente um modelo beta para ela. *De acordo com o Sr. Afton, a história contada por Baby, o minigame e a sua Blueprint, Circus Baby tem um sorvete no estômago, junto com a garra que agarrou sua filha. **Não se sabe como isso é possível com seu endoesqueleto, embora isso possa ocorrer devido à tecnologia avançada que os personagens têm. **Além disso, não há abertura possível, a menos que seja localizada no seu triângulo laranja, assim como a abertura do corpo do Funtime Freddy sendo localizada na sua barriga. **É provável que a garra estivesse segurando o sorvete. *A aparência de Baby é muito semelhante ao XJ9 de My Life as a Teenage Robot. **A dispensadora de sorvete em seu estômago é semelhante ao primeiro episódio, quando XJ9 esvazia seu estômago de um sorvete que ela não pode comer. *Baby nunca abriu suas placas faciais, com exceção da tela do menu principal, na Noite 5 na sala de Partes & Serviço, e no trailer. *Muitas das pessoas pensaram que há um código na história de Baby, a julgar pelos números que o jogador tem que digitar para adentrar na Sala Privada. *De acordo com sua imagem de projeto, Circus Baby mede 7'2 de altura. **Apesar de ser uma personagem infantil, Baby é realmente muito maior do que os outros animatrônicos na Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento, sendo um pé maior que Ballora (que mede 6'2 de altura), que é o segundo maior animatrônico no jogo. **Estranhamente, ela é retratada como sendo significativamente menor no minigame e o seu material proporcional deu a ilusão de que ela era muito pequena. A razão para isso é desconhecida, no entanto, ela simplesmente pode ser feita para enganar o jogador. ***É possível que este fosse o tamanho de Baby quando ela foi feita antes que fosse re-escalada para o trailer. **Circus Baby também parece maior do que Funtime Freddy em Partes & Serviço. *Scott Cawthon disse recentemente em um post dele no Steam que Baby e/ou Ballora foram as mais difíceis de projetar, e de incluir seus endoesqueletos. - "Costumava ser Nightmare Fredbear, agora é provavelmente Baby ou Ballora. Eu levei muito tempo com seus endoesqueletos." - comentário de Scott Cawthon traduzido. Para saber mais, clique aqui. *Em Partes & Serviço, na Noite 5, Baby tem uma posição "afrouxada", similar a posição de Golden Freddy e Plushtrap quando ele está em sua cadeira. *Nos arquivos do jogo, há uma pequena imagem de Baby sem as suas maria-chiquinhas, localizado do lado esquerdo da tela. No entanto, a imagem não é usada em nenhum lugar do jogo. **A imagem se assemelha muito à tela de Game Over do segundo jogo. *O endoesqueleto de Baby é muito semelhante com as partes metálicas de Viren, um boss do jogo The Desolate Hope. O mesmo se aplica aos endoesqueletos de Funtime Freddy e Funtime Foxy. *No fim do trailer do jogo, pode se observar que Baby tem algo semelhante a um jumpscare, porém no jogo ela não tem nenhum jumpscare. *Circus Baby, junto com Ennard, são os únicos animatrônicos que não aparecem na Custom Night. **No entanto, Ennard aparece sendo "cuspido" por Purple Man na penúltima cutscene, e na mesma hora, Baby diz: "Você não vai morrer.". *Nas versões portáteis, o áudio de Baby "engolindo" é alterado para um som de jumpscare normal, assim como todos os outros jumpscares de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location na versão portátil. *Em Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet Circus Baby foi nomeada "Elizabeth". Uma explicação para isso dentro do livro é que William Afton a nomeou assim em homenagem á sua filha, que foi morta pela própria Baby no Minigame. Apesar disso, sua aparência continua idêntica ao de sua versão no jogo. **Nesse livro é também revelado que Baby possui duas personalidades, uma delas sendo "gentil, sedosa e feminina" (nas palavras dos próprios personagens) e a outro "ciumenta e sarcástica" (que mais tarde é revelado ser a consciência de Elizabeth). |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Circus Baby em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Introdução BabyInitialCutscene.png|Baby na cutscene inicial de FNaF Sister Location. BabyInitialCutscene2.png|A parte central de Baby na cutscene inicial de FNaF Sister Location. Menu Principal Menu_(Animado)-Circus_Baby.gif|Circus Baby no Menu Principal do jogo (animado). BabyMenu.png|Uma tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BabyMenuFaceOpen.png|Uma outra tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BabyMenuFaceOpen2.png|Mais uma tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BabyMenuFaceOpen3.png|Mais uma tela do rosto de Baby que aparece por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. Minigames Baby_Sprite_Idle.gif|Animação de Circus Baby nos minigames. MiniDyingBaby.gif|Animação de Circus Baby quando o jogador perde o minigame. MiniJumpingBaby.gif|Animação de pulo de Circus Baby. Baby_Attack_Big.gif|Animação que ocorrerá caso o jogador conclua o minigame, onde Circus Baby irá "engolir" uma menina. Variados Teaser Project8.jpg|O teaser que revelou Baby ao público. Este teaser também revelou o novo projeto de Scott. Project9.jpg|Baby em outro teaser. Nele, podemos ver também a frase "Everyone, please stay in your seats." (Todo mundo, por favor fiquem em seus lugares). Project11-clareado.png|O quarto teaser do jogo clareado. Note que Baby está presente no fundo da imagem. Extra 447.png|Blueprint de Baby. BabyExtras.gif|Making Baby. 29_(1).png|A planta de Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento, onde Circus Baby é localizada na Galeria Circus. Trailer Baby Jumpscare.gif|O possível jumpscare de Baby que aparece no final do trailer do jogo. Não Utilizado UnusedBaby.png|A imagem não utilizada de Baby. |-| Áudio = Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Fake Ending Frases ditas por Ennard, com a voz de Circus Baby, durante a noite do Fake Ending. Arquivo:B final 01.ogg Arquivo:B final 02.ogg Arquivo:B final 03.ogg Arquivo:B final 04.ogg Arquivo:B final 05.ogg Arquivo:B final 06.ogg Arquivo:B final 07.ogg Arquivo:B final 08.ogg Arquivo:B final 09.ogg Arquivo:B final 10.ogg Arquivo:B final 11.ogg Arquivo:B final 12.ogg Arquivo:B final 13.ogg Arquivo:B final 14.ogg Arquivo:B final 15.ogg Arquivo:B final 16.ogg de:Circus Baby en:Baby/Circus es:Circus Baby fr:Baby/Circus it:Circus Baby Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL)